


Once more with feeling

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Series: friendship [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: His first impulse was to throw her out. Now he’s glad he didn’t follow that impulse, even if he’s dreading Damon’s reaction.





	Once more with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this series without Damon and Alaric. Well, they are mentioned. Hope you like it though.   
> Oh and please bear with me - I'm not used to writing het sex-scenes. Hope it didn't turn out too horrible.

Stefan was awoken by the rays of sunshine dancing over his face. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was already past ten. With a grin he stretched, enjoying the unusual quiet. For the first time he actually had the whole house to himself and he was planning on using it.   
   
Enzo had rented a flat near Whitmore Campus, where he spent most of his time lately. Stefan wondered absently what the other vampire did all day, while Bonnie had courses or went to the library or had to learn, but then he decided that he didn’t really want to know. At least they hadn’t heard about any strange deaths in Whitmore so far, so he seemed to behave himself. Or at least cover his tracks. The younger Salvatore was really glad that he didn’t have to put up with Enzo on a daily basis anymore. The guy grated on his nerves. Ever since he’d dared to take Stefan’s car for a ride a few weeks ago – without asking permission of course – things had been strained. Stefan loved that car.  
   
Damon and Alaric weren’t home either. They would spend the week in Boston, because Alaric felt it was about time to introduce his hot boyfriend to his family. At least that was what Damon had said. Alaric’s version went more along the lines of Damon answering the teacher’s phone without permission, outing him to his mother and then somehow convincing her to invite the two men. Damon had countered that Alaric had had his first boyfriend when he'd been 16 and his parents had already known that. Ric himself had told him so. So he hadn't outed the teacher to his mom. Stefan was still convinced that Ric’s version was more accurate, but of course he hadn’t said this aloud. He knew how his brother could get and didn’t want to give him reason to pout. In the end it was Alaric’s own fault for leaving the phone lying around. He’d known Damon long enough.  
   
Finally the younger Salvatore got out of bed and padded down to the kitchen in just his pajama-pants. No reason to be modest with no-one around. He had just brewed coffee when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowly he turned around, ready to duck an attack. Unwelcome visitors to the boarding house were a pretty common occurrence. One of the downsides of living in a house with only vampires. Every vampire could get in without needing an invitation. And even if it was only Enzo, showing his stupid face again, it was better to be careful. The guy was probably still pissed at Stefan for hiding his beloved guitar in retaliation for the car-theft.  
   
Stefan relaxed only slightly upon seeing the intruder. His eyes flickered over the dark locks and the sexy dress. She obviously hadn’t even tried to disguise as Elena this time and he was strangely glad about it. Not that it would’ve been a smart move. Elena was at college after all. “Katherine. What do you want?” The brunette pouted. “I had expected a warmer welcome.“ she complained, causing him to roll his eyes. “You’re lucky Damon’s not here. He would throw you out. Probably after staking you. And come to think of it, so should I. But since I was raised as a gentleman, I’ll find out what you want first.”  
   
“It’s not how you were raised that keeps you from just throwing me out, Stefan. Admit it, deep down you’re happy to see me. You missed me.” Stefan decided not to answer that. Instead he pointedly turned his back on her and helped himself to a cup of coffee. But Katherine simply stepped closer, gave him a sultry smile and stole his coffee. Rolling his eyes he got himself a new cup. Luckily he’d made more.  
   
“I’m here because of you, Stefan.” Katherine claimed, taking a seat without invitation. With a sigh he sat down as well. “I thought we’ve been over all that before.” She should really drop it. “Damon is happy with Alaric. He’s over you. So you won’t be able to toy with us again.“ he let her know. “I’m not here to toy with you. I told Damon years ago that I’ve never loved him. And I’m not here for Damon. I’m here for you. Why do you think I waited until he’d left?“  
   
That gave the younger Salvatore pause. “Wait, were you spying on us?“ he asked suspiciously. She shrugged. “Of course I was. Do you have any idea, how often I’ve been spying on you during the last decades?“ No he didn’t. And truth be told, he didn’t want to know. “Great, I’ve got a stalker.” he muttered. “Take it as a compliment. I just couldn’t forget you. You’re the love of my life, Stefan. You always were.“  
   
“Wow, lucky me. The most selfish woman in history is obsessed with me.” Damn, he spent too much time with his brother lately. Damon’s sarcasm was starting to rub off on him. “Yes, I’m selfish. I’m narcissistic and spoiled.“ Katherine admitted strangely honest. “But you already knew all that in 1864 and still you loved me.” she reminded. “You compelled me.” Stefan shot back, although he knew that his feelings had always been real. And Katherine knew it too. “I only compelled you to ignore what I am and to drink my blood. I never forced you to love me.” she pointed out.  
   
But he wasn’t ready to admit that. “You only toyed with me. With me and Damon. You pitted us against each other. You wanted to turn us both, so you could keep doing it. Thanks to you I almost lost my brother forever. Thanks to you we fought for decades.” She actually had the decency to avert her eyes. “I made mistakes, I know. We all do. And don’t forget that you both have me thank for your immortality.”  
   
“I never asked for that.” Stefan spat angrily. “Damon did. And you’re not all too sad about it either.“ And he couldn’t deny that. Yes, there were days when he missed being human. More than anything. Not to forget the overwhelming guilt about his ripper phases. But all in all he liked being a vampire. Still didn’t mean he had to admit it.  
   
“Can’t we just put all of this behind us?” Katherine almost begged. Stefan didn’t answer, so she continued: “You want to know why I’m here? I’m here because I hoped you would give me another chance. Klaus has settled down in New Orleans with his sibling and that little wolf-tramp he knocked up, playing king of the city…”  
   
“Wait a second… Klaus did what? But vampires can’t…“ the younger Salvatore interrupted her rant. “He’s half wolf, so obviously he can. But the question whether Klaus can procreate or not doesn’t matter right now. The important thing is, he stopped hunting me. I’ve been on the run for over 500 years. Always living in fear of getting caught and yes, I did some things I’m not proud of. I did what I had to do in order to survive. Because that’s what I am, Stefan. A survivor. And I won’t apologize for that.“ she  pointed out. “But now I’m free. I can finally settle down somewhere, without having to look over my shoulder all the time. Without needing to have emergency plans up my sleeve. I finally have the chance to live the life I’ve always dreamed of. And that’s why I’m here. Because I want to start over. With you.“  
   
Stefan didn’t know what to believe. It all seemed plausible and she sounded sincere, but the Katherine he knew always had some devious plan. Even when she had promised to team up with him and Damon, when they’d had a common goal, she had still ended up betraying them. “And you really expect me to just forgive you? After everything you’ve done?” he asked. “I just want a second chance.“ she insisted. “You had a lot of chances, Katherine. But in the end you always betrayed us. You always betrayed me. How can I trust you after all this? And what the hell makes you think I even still have feelings for you?”  
   
“I know that you still have feelings for me. You would’ve never started dating Elena if you didn’t.” the brunette claimed. “Elena is not like you.” Stefan shot back, wondering absently if she knew about their break-up. Probably. She had obviously been spying on him for some time. “Yes, cute, innocent little Elena Gilbert. Always putting others well-being above her own. I know.” Katherine spat. “But what drew you to her in the first place was still the fact that she looked like me. You can’t deny that.” No, he couldn’t.  
   
He said nothing, which of course was as good as admitting she was right. The triumphant glint in her eyes was all too obvious. But he had no desire to continue this discussion. So Stefan got up, turning his back on her pointedly. “You’ll excuse me.. I’m taking a shower now. And when I return I hope you’ll be gone.“ Without looking at her again he left the kitchen.  
   
Once he reached the bathroom he locked the door behind himself. Knowing Katherine she might just decide to join him in the shower. And though he hated admitting it, even to himself, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to resist her. She really was beautiful and totally his type. At least concerning the looks. But he would never admit that out loud.  
   
***  
   
When Stefan went downstairs again sometime later, now fully dressed, he almost thought she really had taken the hint and left. But then he found her sitting on the couch. She had obviously raided the downstairs fridge, because she was casually sipping from a blood-bag. “You’re still here.” he grumbled. “Of course I am. You don’t really want me to leave.“ she claimed. The younger Salvatore didn’t reply. Instead he trudged to the garage. Ever since Enzo had stolen his car there was something wrong with the gear shift. He should’ve just burned his stupid guitar. And he almost had. But Damon had warned him not to anger Enzo, because he would retaliate. And Stefan had better things to do with his time than starting a feud with his brother’s stupid old cell mate.  
   
The next few hours he spent working on his car, not even noticing how much time went by. “Oh, sexy.” Katherine suddenly purred, startling him. Sighing in resignation he straightened up and looked at her. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes raking over his body provocatively. “I thought you might be thirsty.” She handed him a bottle of water and Stefan took it after a slight hesitation. “Did you managed to repair whatever was broken?”  
   
“Yep, it’s as good as new.” he answered without thinking about it and without taking his eyes of his beloved car. “Really? How about a little test drive then?” Katherine suggested. Stefan hesitated. But he really had nothing else to do today and would probably only sit around alone. Damon and Ric were in Boston and the others in college. All except for Matt, who was still feeling pretty anti-vampire at the moment. The weather was too nice to mope around at home. There was no harm in a little tour, right? Didn’t mean he fell for Katherine’s act. “Okay, why not.”  
   
Katherine beamed like a little girl. “Awesome. I’ll be right back.” Before Stefan could protest she had already sped off. Shaking his head in resignation he wiped his hands on a rag and put his tools away. He had just finished cleaning up when Katherine returned, depositing a basket in the trunk. “What’s that?” She blinked at him in mock innocence. “I thought we could have a little pick nick.” The younger Salvatore only sighed and got in. “Buckle up.” he ordered, once she had slid into the passenger seat. “You’re worried about my safety? That’s so sweet.” Stefan snorted. “I just don’t want you breaking my windshield by flying trough if I have to break unexpectedly. It would be a bitch to repair.” he shot back, starting the engine.  
   
For a while they drove around aimlessly. The windows were rolled down, allowing the wind to whip their hair around and the radio was blasting 80s rock songs. Stefan felt a smile tugging at his lips. After all the catastrophes and troubles of the last couple of years it felt nice to have some down time. “Turn right over here.” Katherine suddenly asked. He did so without comment. They left the main road and drove towards the forest. It took a moment until Stefan realized where they were heading. Still he didn’t complain, but parked the car where she told him to and followed her into the woods. They reached the ruins of the old Salvatore plantation house.  
   
The brunette fetched a blanket from her basket and spread it on the ground. Stefan sat down next to her. “Do you remember the first time we met?” He nodded and she continued with a smile: “So do I. I can still see it all so clearly. The first time I saw you it was like a flash. I fell in love with you at first sight, Stefan. And that love only got stronger once I really got to know you.”  
   
Stefan took an apple from the basked and looked around. He hadn’t been here in ages. “Is that why you brought me here? To remind me of the good old times?” he wanted to know. “Maybe. We were happy, weren’t we?” she whispered. “When I didn’t have to share you with Damon.“ Stefan shot back, surprised at the bitterness in his own voice. He had gotten over that, hadn’t he? “I always loved you, Stefan. Only you. I chose you to escort me to the ball.“ she reminded. “Still didn’t stop you from sleeping with Damon.”  
   
“That was a mistake.” Katherine admitted with a sigh. “I’m selfish. That you were both competing for my attention flattered me. I wanted everything. Your love and Damon’s unwavering devotion.” she said with surprising honesty, causing Stefan to look at her again. “And what do you want now?“ She seemed surprised by the question. Or maybe she only pretended to be. He had never been able to really understand her. Back then it had been part of her appeal. The fact that she had been so completely unpredictable. It had added to her mystery. “I want you, Stefan. And I want a home. I’m so tired of running.“  
   
A part of him wanted to believe her. A part of him still cared for her and had never been able to give up on her. It was that part that made him say: “You can stay a couple of days. But you need to leave before Damon and Ric come back from Boston.” She smiled. A true, honest smile that suddenly reminded him of Elena. “You won’t regret it, Stefan.“ she promised. Stefan on the other hand was pretty sure he already did.  
   
***  
   
The next couple of days went by in a blur. As much as Stefan had been looking forward to having the house to himself, suddenly he was glad for the company. He wouldn’t have known what to do with himself otherwise. Thanks to Katherine he had no time to brood. They took his car for a ride again, spent a rainy afternoon watching movies and he made dinner for them. Since he didn’t want anyone mistaking Katherine for Elena they stayed away from the town. It felt weirdly normal and … good. When the week was drawing to a close, Katherine talked him into going to a concert in New York. They stood in front of the stage where Bon Jovi were performing and Stefan smiled sadly, thinking of Lexi.  
   
During the drive home he told Katherine all about his best friend and her tragic death. The brunette listened intently. “And you’ve forgiven Damon?” she asked after a while. “Yeah, I think so. I mean… it was back when he had his feelings turned off. He was different then. Before he met Alaric. Ric changed him. And he’s sorry. I know that if he could make it undone he would.” Stefan murmured. He didn’t like thinking about it and mostly just pushed those thoughts away, because they still hurt. But Damon was different now and he was sorry. Thanks to Alaric he actually had his brother back. The Damon he had grown up with. And that Damon he could forgive.  
   
“That’s good.” the brunette whispered, shaking him from his thoughts. “You’re glad I forgave Damon?” Stefan asked in disbelief. “Yes, I am. Because when you can forgive Damon for killing your best friend, maybe one day you can forgive me as well.“ Stefan had no answer to that, so he said nothing. Katherine had said a lot of things like that over the past few days and he still didn’t know if she really meant it or if she was only playing with him yet again.  
   
“Have a drink with me.” she asked, once they were back home. “No thanks. I’ll just take a shower and go straight to bed.” Stefan declined, walking upstairs. He couldn’t deny that he’d had fun tonight. And also during the last few days. Being with Katherine had been … nice. Grinning he stepped under the shower, flinching when he suddenly felt a naked body pressing against his back. Fuck, he’d forgotten to lock the door. “Katherine…” he protested, turning around. Soft lips on his silenced every further protest. Katherine pressed him against the wall and let her hands roam over his naked body. She still knew just where and how to touch him. Stefan was unable to resist her.  
   
His hands found her hips of their own volition, pulling her closer. Once they broke the kiss, he let his lips trail over her throat. Now it was his turn to push her with her back against the cold tiles. Katherine gasped and arched into him. His mouth moved lower, placing kisses on her wet skin until he reached her breasts. He let his tongue dart out to taste her. She buried one hand in his hair, pushing him down, while rubbing her thigh against his erection, making him growl.  
   
His hands moved lower, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. Katherine wrapped her legs around him and groaned when he buried himself inside her with one smooth stroke. Her nails scratched over his back, leaving bloody gashes which healed almost instantly, while Stefan continued to thrust into her at a nearly frantic pace. Katherine came with a little shriek, her walls clamping down around him, triggering his own orgasm.  
   
Cautiously he pulled out and set her down again. Katherine leaned against him, her trembling knees threatening to give out. Stefan was still breathing hard. Again their lips met, while the warm water cleaned away all traces of their lovemaking. Finally the brunette turned off the shower and stepped out. Both dried up quickly, casting glances at each other all the while. Stefan slung a towel around his hips and allowed a naked Katherine to pull him towards the bedroom.  
   
Once there the towel dropped to the floor and Stefan found himself pushed down on his bed. Katherine crawled over him, kissing him passionately, before letting her lips drift lower. He gasped and arched into her, while she licked and nipped at every bit of skin she could reach. Without warning she sank her fangs into his thigh, making him swear loudly. But she drank only a sip, before shifting her attention to his reawakened erection, taking him deep into her throat and sucking hard until he was begging for release.  
   
With a sinful smile she finally straddled him, taking him in inch by inch, before starting to move slowly. Stefan stared up at her, his hands gripping her hips, without guiding her movements. He had almost forgotten how passionate and unrestrained Katherine could be in bed. When she bent down to kiss him he used the position to turn them around. Pressing her down into the mattress he continued to thrust into her at the slow, madding pace she had initiated. Once again they came almost simultaneously. Katherine with her eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Stefan with his eyes wide open and her name on his lips.  
   
***  
   
The sun was starting its slow rise while Stefan lay in bed, head propped up on one hand, watching Katherine sleep. He couldn’t believe how blind and stupid he had been. He had made fun of his brother for obsessing over Katherine for 145 years. But he was even worse. All these years he hadn’t known his own feelings. All these years he had ignored what was right in front of him.  
   
He wondered how Elena would react if he ever found the courage to tell her the truth. That in the end she had always been a substitute for Katherine. That he had never stopped loving Katherine. He had been so sure that he felt nothing for her, except maybe hatred. How could he have been so blind? It had never been hate.  
   
Although he still wasn’t a hundred percent convinced that she had been honest with him this time, he had to admit that he had been happier those last few days than he had been in ages. His relationship with Elena had always been difficult. Always overshadowed by the fact that Elena was human and would remain human. He had always known it was only temporary. With Katherine everything seemed so easy all of a sudden. And yes, he knew that it would be anything but. All of his friends hated the brunette and a lot of them wanted to see her dead. And he couldn’t even blame them. It would be tough, he knew. But if Katherine was really willing to stay and endure the other’s animosity and distrust to prove her love for him, then he was willing to give their relationship another try.  
   
He only feared Damon’s reaction to those news…


End file.
